Larench Mollari
Ambassador and Kul Tiran '''Lord Larench Mollari '''is a veteran of the Second War and contribured to the efforts to seal the Dark Portal for a time. Mollari currently serves as a representative for the reclusive island nation, often with a manner of discretion acting on order of his superiors, largely assuring that necesssary trade is conducted to ensure Kul Tiras has what it needs, both to care for it's people and defend itself, in this period of rebuilding the famed Kul Tiras navy. Early Life Larench was raised the son of a fisherman and a tradeswoman on the reclusive island nation of Kul Tiras . At first giving little thought to a life beyond that of a fiserhan, Mollari in time realized that both his skill with a blade and superior wits to most he encountered could not be wasted on a life of simplicity. Over time, the impulse to be more than a simple fisherman was too great to ignore, and Mollari enlisted in the Kul Tiras Marine Corps , shortly before the outbreak of the Second War . Second War Despite being older than most recruits, Mollari's intelligence as well as the physical conditioning he had gained from working the seas, plus the tireless effort he had put into traning with a blade, led Mollari to be recognized by his superiors as one of greater potential than most. Mollari was involved in alliance counterattacks centered around the Thandol Span, and was in command of a moderate company when the Alliance of Lordaeron successfully beseiged the city. Mollari's company took part in the subsequent campaign to seal the Dark Portal, in which Mollari suffered a severe knee injury. Able to reach safety, and his company plus the bulk of the force ultimately achieving success, Mollari himself could no longer stand on one knee, and thus returned to his family's holdings in Kul Tiras. After the War Mollari was granted a Lordship for his valor and quick thinking in the field, and believing his military days to be over, took advantage of this prestigous title to expand his family's nfluence over the lucrative fishing trade in the region. Mollari's good combat sense translated to good business sense, and his fleets prospered, largely in part to lucretive contracts Mollari had secured across Azeroth. When the Third War broke out Mollari desperately wanted to return to duty, especially following the burning of the Magocracy of Dalaran, a kingdom with which Mollari had done much to foster good relations, and often fought beside their mages. However, due to his knee, Mollari admittedly was unable to perform military duties, but was granted the important and prestigous position of Ambassador to Gilneas, from where Mollari could work to align the resources of both nations as strategically as possible. The Fall of Gilneas Mollari retained his post as Ambassador to Gilneas after the war, and as both nations chose a reclusive path, did much to maintain needed communication and trade channels betweern Kul Tiras and Gilneas. Despite often moving between the cities, Mollari had the misfortune of being in Gilneas when the worgen outbreak took place, and was infected but later regained his senses with the aid of the Kaldorei. Mollari did not know if his own people would accept him, looking as a beast, and remained for a time in Darnassus and the nearby Moonglade, spending time amongst nature, something that, aside from the sea, Larench knew little of. With time and peaceful meditation, his abiility to hold onto his human appearance grew stronger as did hid acceptance of the change which overtook him. Mollari was able to secure passage on a trade ship headed for Kul Tiras from Booty Bay (having set up such arrangements himself, it was of little difficulty identifying the right ships), and despite being unsure how he would be greeted, was surprisingly greeted as a returning hero, as he had been taken for dead by many. He revealed in private that he did not escape the Gilnean affliction, at which point he learned that a fair number of Kul Tiran citizens had been impacted, and while all did their best to conceal it's visual impacts in public, it was understood that in a heated situaiton, nature would prevail. Mollari returned to his manor and fishing holdings, slowly reintroducing himself to Kul Tiran society, as well as restoring damage which had been done to his commercial interest during his extended time of absence. In time, Lord Mollari's holdings earned him substantial income and influence, and he reintegrated into Kul Tiran society quite well, often going months without undergoing the transiton, living the life of a noble. A Diplomat Once More Despite having a more than comfortable living, Mollari disliked the isolation which had overtaken the kingdom, as he had spend much time across Azeroth, and over time despite his manor, gardens, and beaches, began to feel constrained. During a dinner with the Lord Admiral, Mollari overheard concerns regarding the challenges of maintaining trade, and gathering the resources needed to rebuild the navy, in it's position of isolation. While Kul Tiras brought in many more fish than it's population needed, without a way to get them to market, they'd rot, and none of the needed construction materials could be procured. Having dealth with such issues in the past, and seeing an opportunity to both serve his people and escape the confining isolation, Mollari offered to resume his services as a diplomat, indicating that he retained many contacts whom he entrusted to act with the necessary discretion. The Lord Admiral re-assigned Mollari his former title of Ambassador, though this time to no city or state in particular, he would represent Kul Tiras when and where it was needed. Quite pleased with this turn of events, Mollari took the first ship he could arrange to Booty Bay, and spent several months there wrangling with the goblins regarding increasing trade with Kul Tiras. Though the cut the goblins wanted was higiher than Mollari wished, the arrangements were made, and the import of Kul Tiran seafood and other goods was greatly increased. A shell corporation, known as South Seas Aquatic Industries was set up to channel the proceeds, and soon the money became sufficient to begin returning ships to Kul Tiras with the badly needed wood and other construction materials scarse on an island nation, but necessary to rebuild a naval fleet. With South Seas Aquatic Industries operating smoothly, Mollari brought in trusted associated from Kul Tiras and Gilneas to run the businesses on the day to day, while keeping a close watch over it's doings, and spending the night in his Booty Bay quarters no less than every few days, unless on a special assignment. With the company able to ship a great deal back to Kul Tiras, and the money with which to obtain it, Mollari was ordered to make contact parties which had previously been friendly to Kul Tiran interests, with the goal of securing additional, various, supply contracts. While under orders to avoid dragging Kul Tiras into Alliance politics, Mollari was granted license to negotiate regarding trade, and to convey the importance for the Alliance of fully restoring the Kul Tiras navy, able to suggest that the isolationist policy would end at some point in the future when the Lord Admiral and other Kul Tiran authority figures decided the nation was prepared. Mollari first visited the dwarven capital of Ironforge, a kingdom he had fought to defend in the Second War. Given the weapons-producing abilties of the Great Forge, the heavy weaponry needed to rebuild the navy would need to be crafted here. Given that seafood is considered a delicacy in a city underneath a mountain without a naval force, which produced vast quanties of heavy armaments, a deal was not hard to reach, and both on account of his reputation and cultural differences between your typical goblin and dwarf, the terms were quite beneficial to the Kul Tiran side, whom now have steady access to everything needed to construct warships. His next stop was the restored Dalaran which despite having been part of the Grand Alliance, was at the time neutral to horde and alliance like the goblin cities, therefore one of potential (Kul Tiras encouraged Mollari to send back information as well as goods, to keep the isolated kingdom informed of happenings). As with Ironforge, Mollari also had contacts among the alliance-affiliated folk in the city of mages. While seafood was not in as high of demand, Mollari was able to secure contracts for needed magical reagents, as well as access for a moderate but meaningful number of young Kul Tirans gited in the arcane to study in Dalaran. Mollari himself learned some of the arcane arts while in the Violet City, learning of ley lines and the creation of runes to aid one in combat. Mollari took to the study of this practice quite seriously, an found that through the use of runes, despite his knee, which had healed as fair amount but was still bruised, and his growing age, he could hold his own when sparring. Appearance and Combat Tactics Mollari defines his unique fighting style as a "Rune Knight", combining physical combat tactics learned from his decades as a marine with arcane-infused runes. Able to withstand a great deal of damage, if in a combat siutation, Larench will often don a helmet covering all but small eyeslits, and attempt to draw the attention of the foe upon him, then rely on his plate armor and runic magics to sustain his health and attacks. Mollari is rarely seen dressed in anything but Kul Tiran green, though his wardrobe is significant and Lord Mollari's wardrobe contains various formal outfits as well as an impressive collection of armor spanning many decades. Lord Mollari refers to his race as human, and doesn't associate with the term "worgen". He will only transform when physically threatened, and has learned to control the primal instinct so that not even a heated argument can bring him out of what he considers to be his true, human form. Unlike others whom have embraced the condition, Mollari embraces what he considers to be his true self, his human self, though being a smart tactician, if in combat will take advanatage of the advanced mobility the transformation provides. He will without doubt, however, revert back to his human form as soon as he is able to do so, standing over a defeated foe as such. Larench will also commonly don the heaviest, most conealing helm possible during combat, to mask the transformation as greatly as is possible during the heat of battle. Current and Future Activites Larench is estimated to spend little time in his Kul Tiras holdings, stopping in often unannounced for a few days each month to check up on things, and make any arrangements which needed to on the Kul Tiran side - as the navy regrew it became more important that they expect incoming trade vessels. Larench seemingly tries to limit his time spend in Kul Tiras, however, and spend much time moving between his interests in Booty Bay, Ironforge, and Dalaran. With the discovery of the southern continent, whose natives took little interest in factional divides, Larench saw opportunity to be had. Drawing on his former life as a fisherman, Mollari rather easily secured a mutally beneficial agreement with a largely-human fishing crew who called themselves The Anglers, with swaps of surplus inventory, and the exchange of technology, the agreeement worked out well for both sides, with Angler built rafts now common on Kul Tiran shores. Mollari continues to lead a very mobile life, moving between Kul Tiras and his other interests. Looking forward, he'd like to achieve a direct trade agreement with Pandaria, as due to the geography and politics, the need to utilize South Seas Aquatic Industries may not be necessary. As eager as ever to serve his people, and passionate about mastering the unique runic form of combat he practices, Larench leads a very active life. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade